Speak Now
by thedarkangel22
Summary: Song-fic to Taylor Swift's Speak Now. "Only Alexander Nicholas Teruillo Cullen would do something as stupid as that." Arabella & Alexander. xoxo thedarkangel22 T for language


_Heyyyyy :)_

_I'm back with a quick little one-shot of our favourite couple. The song this fic is based off the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift, but it has a few alterations to the lyrics so that Alex and Arabella can stay in character. _

_Disclaimer: Characters from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song belongs to Taylor Swift. _

_Enjoy!_

**_P.S The dress and shoes Arabella is wearing will be on my profileeeeeeeeee!_**

* * *

><p>This is such a fucking waste of time, I thought to myself and crossed my legs, tapping my bright red Christian Louboutin Armadillo's impatiently on the marble floor of the large banquet hall.<p>

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time as I sat in the congregation on the left side of the room with all the other Cullen's and the Denali's. One Cullen however was missing, and I'll give you three chances to guess who it was.

Alexander?

Bingo.

And do you want me to tell you why he wasn't sitting with the rest of us in these dog ugly and very uncomfortable chairs?

He's getting married.

And not to me, if you hadn't guessed that already.

With another irritated sigh I crossed my arms across my chest and the tapping of my foot became louder and faster. A cool hand reached out and touched my thigh and I looked to my left to see Rosalie grin from the seat next to me. I sent her a smirk then turned to the front of the room to see Carlisle, who was the preacher for the ceremony, speaking with the bridegroom, aka my son of a bitch of a boyfriend.

I know, I know, that doesn't sound right, does it? And that's exactly why I'm here today.

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but I am forced to be that kind of girl since he's the kind of boy who would try marrying the wrong girl.

Seriously, I don't make a habit out of crashing wedding, but this is an exception.

Do you want to hear how I got in this mess in the first place?

If you don't, too bad, 'cause I'm gunna tell you anyway.

It all started about three months after we officially became a couple. I say 'officially' because anyone with a pair of working eyes could tell that we were a couple long, long, long before then. Anyways, you know how all couples go through bumps and potholes on the road? Yeah, well our 'bumps' weren't bumps and our 'potholes' weren't potholes.

Our bumps were fricking mountains and our potholes were the size of the Grand Canyon.

Couples who love passionately, fight passionately? Boy does that ever apply to us.

We've been broken up more times than I could count. In fact, some of my fondest memories of the two of us were when we were making up, seeing as it happened just as frequently as the breaking up.

And then the day came where I may have pushed it a bit too far. I'm going to spare you the ugly details, but the bottom line is, we broke up. And while I spent the next four weeks sitting around waiting for the makeup, my good for nothing boyfriend (though in hindsight I guess he was technically my _ex-_boyfriend) was out proposing to some bitch.

I know, the nerve of that man!

Now, I know you've heard of exes getting with other girls to make their girl jealous, but proposing to one? Only Alexander Nicholas Teruillo Cullen would do something as stupid as that.

But I guess it worked right? I mean, I _am_ sitting here at his wedding, fuming and ready to murder his bride-to-be. And him for that matter, but killing a human is a great deal easier than killing a vampire. Which is why I would have to enlist the help of the other Cullen's to help me with that. It shouldn't be too hard, they're about as happy as me about this wedding.

I sighed again, though this time it came out sounding more like a growl and I heard Alice giggle from beside me. She's been in an awfully good mood considering that she's against Alexander marrying _that girl_ too.

"...not the fucking colour I wanted!" yelled the bride-to-be from somewhere back inside a room, probably at a bridesmaid. I rolled my eyes as Rosalie snorted. Thankfully all the Cullen women and men had been able to escape being a part of the wedding, save Carlisle and Edward.

From the other side of the room where the brides' family and friends were gathered a couple of women sent disdainful looks our way, particularly at me. Possibly because they knew that I wasn't invited, thanks to the lovely bride-to-be, but they were too freaked out from the looks Rosalie and Emmett sent them to do anything about it. And you would think that after sneaking in I would be hiding in the curtains or something, but no.

And you would think that I would at least try to blend in with the rest of the crowd. I smirked at the thought as I fingered the short hem of my fire-engine red dress. I was doing the opposite of blending in considering that everyone else in the room was dressed in pastels. That being the case, Alexander still hasn't looked my way.

I should be worried right? But... I wasn't...

A few moments later Edward started playing a rendition of 'here comes the bride' requested by 'she-who-shall-not-be-named' (though I realize now that I _actually_ don't know her name. Cindy? Mindy? Chrissy? Bitch? Huh, that last one sounded right) on the piano. He suddenly turned his head and grinned at me while continuing to play the awful music that reminded me of a death march.

Oh yea, he could read my mind. Which means...

I looked over at Alexander to see him smirking as well though he tried to cover it by coughing into his fist. A tiny smile twisted the corner of my mouth at the sight but it turned into a full-blown grin as he brought his tawny eyes up to my green ones.

"Ohh she's _goh-geous_," cooed a woman from the dark side and everyone turned back to see what's-her-name make her entrance. Well everyone except for myself and Alexander. After a moment, I broke away to look over at my shoulder to see her float down the aisle in the ugliest, most unflattering, pastry shaped dress I've ever seen in my life. I think Alice is about to pass out at the sight.

Rosalie gives me a little tap on the shoulder and I look up to see her, and everyone else, standing. With an eye roll I make my way up to my feet as well as the walking pastry makes its way down the rows on the arm of a man wearing an appalling suit. I shoot a quick look at Alice who has her face pressed into Jaspers shoulder.

Poor Alice.

As everyone settles in their seats again I look at Alexander's face as his bride-to-be nears the front. The expression on his face is so priceless that I have to dig my nails into my palm to keep from laughing out loud.

Reading my thoughts, he looked over and sent me a mocking wide eyed look.

"_I know you wish it was me, don't you?"_ I thought to him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes but I saw the way his lips quirked.

"Lexy," the pastry snapped at my boyfriend, holding out her hands to that he could take them.

"_Lexy?" _I thought to him and bit the inside of my cheek. When he looked heavenward I grinned.

When the pastry stomped a heeled foot on the marble, the sound echoed in the hall and Alexander sighed quietly before tearing his eyes away from mine and leisurely turned them to his pissed off fiancée and took her hands gingerly.

Was it just me, or was Carlisle smiling?

He cleared his throat and began the ceremony, 'Dearly beloved' and all that shit. I wasn't actually paying attention to the words. I was more interested in the way my man looked in a suit.

Yum.

At that his eyes snapped to mine yet again and I sent him a wink and a cheeky grin both of which he returned.

"Alexander," Carlisle said sounding amused. Alex slowly turned his head to look at his father and shot him a grin. Carlisle, out of duty, tried not to smile as he continued with the ceremony.

And then he said it.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

He paused.

And the silence stretched.

He looked over at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

Edward looked at me from his place at the piano.

Rosalie looked at me, furrowing her brow.

Esme was looking at me, slightly panicked.

Bella looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Emmett was grinning.

Alice was beaming like a five year old on Christmas morning.

And I was milking it for all it was worth.

"Um, speak now or _forever _hold your peace," Carlisle repeated and Alexander kept his eyes on his father.

I nearly laughed out loud.

When Alice scooted back her seat a bit, I figured that was my cue. I stood up and walked past Alice and into the aisle. Hip cocked I looked to the front of the room with a smirk and noticed that the left side of the room seemed to visibly relax.

The same couldn't be said for the right side because they were sending me the most horrified looks. The same couldn't be said for the bride-to-be either because she was glaring at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

I looked over at Alexander whose eyes I couldn't meet because they were fixed on my body, more specifically on the miles of leg the short dress showcased.

Yea, I dressed to kill.

I cleared my throat and the corner of his mouth quirked as his eyes made their way slowly back up my body. Once his eyes were on mine I started to speak.

"I am not the kind of girl who would normally barge in on a white veil occasion, but when I'm in love with an idiot like you who would try and marry the wrong girl, I have no choice," I said and his beautiful grin flashed and all the other cocky things I was going to say flew from my mind.

I bit my bottom lip as I regarded him.

"So don't say yes," I murmured, loud enough for a vampire to hear. "Let's runaway now. I'll meet you outside this hideous place by the front door. Don't wait and you better not say a single vow," I threatened lightly with a slightly shaky smile as some of the vampires laughed.

Alexander's smirk was gone and it was replaced with a small smile as he watched me with love in his eyes.

That was all I needed to see.

"You'd better hear me out, 'cause your dad said speak now," I said with a grin as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Someone, Emmett I think, let out a whoop and started to clap. He was soon joined by all of the left side, Edward, and even Carlisle who was grinning outwardly now. Uncrossing one hand I held it out to him. The right side of the room, sitting in shock, stared at Alexander waiting for his next move as was his bride-to-be.

When he took a step towards me she grabbed his shoulder trying to hold him back.

She didn't stand a chance.

Alexander stared to slowly walk towards me and started to speak.

"We can run away now," he said slowly, grinning. "And I'll even stay in this tux seeing as how you like it so much. Babe, I didn't say my vows," he said finally coming to a stop in front of me. He looked down as the hand I still held out then looked into my eyes.

When he took my hand gently in his cheers arose from the vampires, but I wasn't paying any attention to them, or the cursing bride-to-be-but-now-wasn't-going-to-be left at the altar.

My attention was riveted on the man standing in front of me right now looking at me with his un-beating heart in his gorgeous eyes.

He brought my hand up to his lips.

"Because I love you too," he whispered against my knuckles and I grinned. Throwing my arms around his neck I covered his lips with mine and nearly melted when he put his arms around me and kissed me back. After what seemed like a lifetime he moved his lips to my forehead.

"You kind of had me freaked out for a second there," he said then pinched my backside playfully when I snickered.

"You deserved it," I said and pressed a kiss to his cheek then to his lips.

"Yea well, I'm just glad that you were around when Carlisle said speak now."

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da!<em>

_LoL I can completely see Alexander going out and proposing to some random chick just to get at Arabella, and I can totally see her crashing the wedding wearing a killer dress to win him back._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and caught the Speak Now lyrics in there though they were modified a bit._

_And just a reminder that those pic's are on my profile if you wanna see her dress and shoes :)_

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and Louboutin's._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


End file.
